


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean hears his brother mumbling in his sleep and everyone's dream comes true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean was in that stage of not quite awake, but not asleep either. He felt like he was floating. There was no feeling, no thoughts in his head, just floating. He was content here, happy and he wanted to stay like this. Somewhere in the middle of his bliss, he heard a sound. Almost like someone was calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes and realized someone was calling him. Dean looked over at the bed next to him and saw his baby brother tossing and turning while mumbling out, Dean.

 

Dean sighed, figuring that his brother was having another nightmare, about Jess of course, and he got up and crawled in bed next to his brother, wrapping his arm around Sam's chest. Almost ready to fall back asleep, Dean heard Sam start to mumble something more. "Dean... Dean, touch me..." Sam moaned quietly and then relaxed against Dean.

 

Those words turned Dean's blood cold. Sam wasn't having a nightmare. He was having a wet dream.... About Dean! Sure, it wasn't like Dean didn't do the same about Sam quite frequently, but this changed everything. Dean had wanted Sam for so long, and hearing Sam say those enchanted words, Dean rolled Sam onto his back and pounced on top of him, claiming his baby brother's lips in a heated kiss. Sam was yanked from his dream, dazed and confused and for a moment, he thought he was still asleep. 

 

Sam pushed Dean roughly off by his shoulders, staring his wild-eyes older brother down. "What the hell?" Sam whispered. Not waiting for permission, Dean moved down his brother's body, pulling away Sam's boxers. "I'm making our dreams come true," Dean whispered frantically and took the younger Winchester completely in his mouth. Sam fell back against the bed, moaning his brother's name repeatedly and thrusting his hips upwards. 

 

Dean relaxed his throat and allowed Sam to fuck his mouth. Dean ran his tongue up and down the shaft,and occasionally grazing it with his teeth. "Yes, Dean! Oh, fuck yes, Dean!" Sam nearly screamed. Dean pulled Sam's cock nearly out of his mouth and licked the head teasingly. Sam hissed and arched his spine. It was heaven on earth for Sam. He didn't care about anything. Not about finding their Dad or living a normal life. None of that would ever matter again if Dean didn't ever stop sucking him off. Dean felt Sam's cock start to swell. Sam screamed and came in Dean's mouth. Sam collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Dean drank the bitter liquid gratefully and released his brother, crawling back up Sam's body. "Damn," Sam whispered, completely spent. "Yeah," Dean whispered. "Nice wake up call bro," Sam chuckled and pulled Dean in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
